Somebody to Love
by KitsuShel
Summary: One night at a club changes the lives of six strangers. Is it fate, or something more? My one shot in Breath-of-twilight's 2012 Countdown to Valentine's Day.
1. Somebody to Love

**AN**: Hi guys! I've taken part in another one of Breath-of-twilight's countdowns, this time a Valentine's one. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody <strong>**to ****Love**

"Bellllllaaaah!"

Bella Swan glanced up from her laptop to see what her best friend was whining about now.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Please tell me you're not backing out on us tonight!"

Bella sighed and removed her glasses, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Allie, really. I've had a long day, and all I want to do is relax. Going out to a hot, sweaty, loud club is not my idea of relaxation."

Alice pouted and slightly pushed out her bottom lip. "But it's Valentine's day! Rose and I have been looking forward to this all week. It's a mixer for singles only, so there are no expectations. Plus, you promised me you'd go." The diminutive girl finished her rant by folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

Bella rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Okay, okay, calm down, Shorty. I'll go."

Alice grinned triumphantly, which caused Bella to hold up one hand. "Don't get too excited; there are some caveats."

Alice raised an eyebrow and motioned for her best friend to continue.

"First off, you can help me pick out an outfit, but I get the final say, which also includes shoes."

Alice frowned, but nodded in agreement. "What else?"

"Nothing major, but if you or Rose meet up with a guy you like, don't feel bad about ditching me. Just let me know or shoot me a text."

Alice scoffed. "Like that'll happen. Rose is on an anti-men kick, plus we're having a girls night. If any guys are interested, they can just wait their turn. And would it be so bad if we did meet someone? Everyone deserves somebody to love."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Well, what happens, happens. Now, get out of my room so I can finish this paper before it's time to get ready."

~o~

While the girls waited in line at Club Garnish, Bella discreetly adjusted her top. She and Alice had compromised on a pair of skin-tight jeans and a black mesh top, worn with a black lace bra and chunky silver jewelry. Her chosen footwear was also a compromise. Bella had insisted on black converse and Alice on high heels. In the end, she chose to wear a pair of knee-high black leather boots over her jeans.

Over all, Bella was happy with her outfit, feeling more confident than usual. She tugged the shirt's hem down slightly and straightened her back. Bella couldn't help but smile when Rosalie turned and gave her a wink as they made their way inside.

Bass hit her square in the chest as soon as they entered the packed club. The music was pounding, and the air was heavy, which brought an immediate smile to Bella's face. As much as she liked to complain to Alice, in reality, she loved coming to Garnish. The music always made her want to dance, and they rarely ran into any creeps here.

"Drinks first, or dance first?" Alice called over the music.

Bella and Rose looked at each other and shouted at the same time, "Drinks!"

A quick round of shots later, the trio found themselves on the dance floor, bouncing to the current song. Rose started waving her arm in the air, rapping along to Ludacris, causing her friends to break down in giggles.

"My hands go up and down, like strippers' booties go."

A tall man stepped up next to the statuesque blonde and tapped her on the shoulder. Rose turned and found her gaze captivated by a mountain of a man with sparkling blue eyes.

"Excuse me, miss, but I'd definitely be a winner tonight if you let me buy you and your friends a drink. And maybe share a dance with me later."

Rose smirked and glanced at her friends before nodding. "Sure, thank you..."

"Emmett," the man replied, grinning widely. "And you are?"

"Rose. And these are my friends, Alice and Bella."

Emmett turned to them and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, ladies. I hope you don't mind if I pry your friend away from you for a dance or two?"

Bella bit her lip as she smiled. There was something about this guy that immediately put her at ease.

"No, not at all, Emmett," Alice tittered lightly before pulling Bella toward the bar. "In fact, I think that is a great idea. Come on, Bell, let's get a drink."

Emmett's brow furrowed. "Hang on, I said I'd buy."

Alice laughed and winked at him. "Don't worry about it, big guy. You can get us later."

She and Bella made their way to the bar and ordered a pair of drinks to sip as they kept an eye on Rose and her new friend.

"One down," Alice murmured, smiling cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, suddenly suspicious of her friend's motives for coming out tonight.

"I had a dream last night that the three of us met our soul mates tonight."

Bella snorted and shook her head. "You're full of shit, Allie."

Alice smirked, downing the rest of her drink in one shot. "You'll see, Bell."

The music changed, and Bella began tapping her foot to one of her favorite songs.

_._

_Oh__, __sometimes__, __I __get __a __good __feeling__, __yeah__._

_I __get __a __feeling __that __I __never__, __never__, __never__, __never __had __before__._

_._

"Excuse me, miss?" a warm voice with a Southern accent asked.

Both women turned to handsome man with honey blond hair and a sexy smile. Bella raised an eyebrow as Alice reached for his hand.

"You've kept me waiting," she said softly.

The man gave her a slightly confused smile. "Well, I do apologize for that, ma'am. I'm Jasper, and may I buy you a drink?"

Alice shook her head and led Jasper to the dance floor. "No, but you can dance with me."

As she watched the pair saunter off, Bella cocked her head to the side and mumbled, "What the fuck was that?"

"My thoughts exactly," a deep voice replied by her ear.

Startled, Bella jumped and was met with a pair of stunning green eyes when she turned around.

"Pardon me?" she asked, her voice shaky.

The man smiled kindly and offered his hand in greeting.

"I'm sorry. I'm Edward Cullen. My best friend, Jasper, was just seemingly abducted by your tiny friend."

"Oh!" she exclaimed in understanding. "Yeah, I've never seen that happen before. It was like she knew him before she met him."

Edward pursed his lips in thought. "It is kind of weird. I thought Jazz was off his rocker when he told us he'd had a dream about meeting, well, the girl of his dreams."

Bella's eyes widened. "Get the fuck out of here!" she cried.

Edward blinked in surprise at the girl's reaction. "Uh, okay?"

"No, no, no!" She giggled. "You're not going to believe me, but Alice just told me the exact same thing!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He glanced toward the dance floor suspiciously. "Do you also get the feeling we've been had?"

Bella turned to see her best friend dancing closely with Jasper, as if they were the only two people in the room.

"I do believe you're onto something, Mr. Cullen," she replied playfully.

He held out his hand, smiling brightly. "Well then, Miss...?"

"I'm so sorry! It's Bella Swan."

"Well then, Ms. Swan, shall we make the most of our set-up?"

Bella bit her lip, considering his offer. She figured what the hell; Edward was good looking and obviously had a sense of humor. Placing her hand in his, she let him lead her to the dance floor.

"I have to warn you," she shouted as she leaned closer to his ear. "I'm a terrible dancer."

He winked and pulled her close. "I'll take my chances."

Surprisingly, Bella found herself getting lost in the music and the feel of Edward wrapped around her. It felt so natural being in his arms, like she was meant to be there.

After a few songs, they were warm and slightly sweaty, so Edward suggested they get another drink and find a table. He glanced around and spotted his friend motioning toward their table. Grabbing Bella's hand, they made their way across the room, where he stopped to introduce them.

"Bella, this is my friend—"

"Emmett," she laughed as she interrupted him. "We met earlier. This beautiful creature is my friend, Rosalie."

Bella raised an eyebrow at Rose, who was cozy and curled up next to Emmett. Her friend merely shrugged and patted the chair on her other side for Bella to sit down.

"Hello again, BellaBee. I see you captured our Eddie here." Emmett smiled brightly.

She snorted as she sat and placed her drink on the table. "More like Hurricane Alice hit."

Both Emmett and Rose shot her confused looks. Bella shook her head.

"We think that Alice and Jasper knew each other already and set us up."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "That sounds exactly like something Alice would do. I can't say that I'm complaining about the outcome, though." She reached out and squeezed Emmett's hand, earning another brilliant smile.

The couples spent the next few minutes chatting idly, getting to know each other a bit. Emmett and Edward were roommates and seniors at the University of Washington, same as Bella and Alice. Jasper was a friend of theirs who had graduated last year and was now interning at a local newspaper.

Speaking of the devil, Alice and Jasper appeared, taking the last two available seats at the table. The other four occupants all turned to look at them expectantly.

"What?" Alice asked warily. "Why are you looking at us like that?"

Jasper bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "I think we've been found out, darlin'."

Allie's face fell. "Oh," she murmured quietly. "Dammit, I wanted it to be a surprise. You guys can't be mad at me!"

Rose raised her bitch brow. "And why is that?"

Alice smiled knowingly, motioning to Emmett's arm around her shoulders. "Because it turned out exactly how I knew it would."

Rose's cheeks turned pink, a sight that her friends had rarely witnessed. "Fine, you win this round, pipsqueak. But I must know, how long have you two known each other?"

Alice broke out into a wide smile. "About two weeks. We met at a coffee shop."

Rosalie snorted. "That figures with your caffeine addiction." She threw back the rest of her drink and banged the glass on the table. "On that note, we're heading out."

Emmett glanced at her, surprised. "We are?"

"Yes, we are. This place is too public for what I have in mind."

Bella closed her eyes, second-hand embarrassment heating up her face. Rosalie had always been the most forward of their trio.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea," Alice piped in.

Bella's head shot up, her eyes wide at the thought of being left all alone with Edward. Not that he was a bad guy; she was just feeling extremely shy at the moment. When the pair was left on their own, Edward nudged her shoulder.

He smiled at her kindly, making her feel instantly at ease.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter? Maybe get something to eat?"

Once again, she contemplated his offer. If she was being honest with herself, there was no place she'd rather be. She knew they wouldn't do anything more than talk, and hopefully kiss a bit, but she was perfectly content with that.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect, actually."

~o~

_One __year __later_

…

Bella lifted the foil covering from her lasagna, checking to see if it was done before smiling and re-covering the dish. She turned the oven's temperature to 'warming' and then proceeded to straighten an already immaculate apartment.

Edward would be over shortly, and she was beginning to feel out of sorts. Jasper had confided in her that tonight he was asking Alice to marry him, so she'd soon be in need of a roommate. Who better to ask than her boyfriend who lived in a matchbox-sized apartment? They'd been practically inseparable since they met one year ago today, so she thought it'd be romantic to ask him on their one year anniversary.

Now, her nerves were getting the better of her. She stopped her blustering around and decided that a shot of tequila would help her calm down. One shot lead to two, and two to three. She began feeling warm and fuzzy, her insecurities forgotten.

Thirty minutes later, when Edward arrived and used his key to let himself in after no one answered his knock, he found his girlfriend standing on the couch, playing air guitar as Queen's 'Somebody to Love' blared from her iDock speakers. He couldn't help but grin at how adorable she looked, hair swinging wildly.

Bella looked up, mid-song and started to sing when she saw him.

"I just gotta get out of this prison cell! Some day I'm gonna be free!"

Thankfully, he was close enough to catch her when she started to tumble off the couch. As he held her close, the smell of alcohol hit his nose.

"Bell, are you drunk?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

She looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and nodded slowly. He gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"What brought this on?"

"I was nervous about asking you to move in with me, so I thought a drink would help," she replied, rushing her words out in one breath.

He shook his head in amusement, picking up the now half-empty bottle of tequila. "How much did you drink?"

She squinted one eye and gazed at the bottle. "I have no idea."

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "For what it's worth, you had nothing to worry about. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Bella reached up and pulled his lips down to hers. What started out as sweet kiss quickly turned passionate. Edward's hands slid around to cup her bottom, grinding their lower halves together. Breaking their kiss, he took in a staggering breath. "Fuck, Bella," he groaned. You're going to be the death of me someday."

She coyly smiled, taking the opportunity to nibble on his neck. "But what a way to go," she murmured against his skin.

He shuddered and tried to pull away.

"Edwarrrrddd," she whined. "Stop moving away."

"Come on, Bell. You're making it hard to be a gentleman here."

"Who says you have to be?"

He looked into her soft brown eyes, heavy-lidded with desire. "Because you're drunk, and I'm not taking advantage of you."

"You're moving in with me, and it's not like we don't fuck already. Take advantage, please."

She bit her bottom lip, and he knew he was done for.

"Fuck it," he hissed, reaching out to pull her into his arms. "One day I'll learn to say no to you."

"No, you won't." She laughed before surrendering to her desire.

Soon, there was a trail of clothes leading into Bella's bedroom, and she finally had Edward naked and underneath her. She slid her sex teasingly against his erection, taunting him with the feel of her wetness. He gripped her hips, stilling her movement. His green eyes, bright with desire, burned into hers intensely.

"No teasing, Bella. You wanted me? Now take me."

Needing no further prodding, she reached between them to grasp his cock and slide him gently inside of her. She stilled for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being filled. Impatient, Edward bucked his hips, causing her to squeal and fall forward onto his chest.

"Come on, baby. I thought you wanted to fuck me?" he taunted.

Her eyes flashed briefly with annoyance before grabbing hold of his hands. Using them as anchor, she began to bounce up and down swiftly. His fingers tightened around hers, cursing under his breath.

"Fuck," he moaned. "Just like that, baby. Ride my cock."

Still partially inebriated, she felt the coil in her belly tighten upon hearing hisi words. She took one of her hands from his and placed it on his chest for balance as she began to move more forcefully. His thumb brushed against her clit lightly, just how he knew she liked to be touched.

Bella threw her head back, wantonly moaning as she teetered on the brink of release. Edward moved his thumb a bit faster, caught up in watching the glorious sight above him.

"That's it, baby," he encouraged. "Come on, come on my cock."

She let out a little wail as she came, still moving as quickly as she could. His hands moved to her hips, lifting his own as he found his own release. After catching his breath, Edward gently moved Bella so that she was resting by his side, her head on his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered, laying a kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up at him with a goofy smile. "Happy Anniversary."

As if a light suddenly went off in her head, Bella sat straight up and gasped. "Shit! Dinner!" She jumped from the bed and dashed out of the bedroom, completely naked.

Edward sat back against the headboard and grinned. He knew for sure that life with this woman would always be interesting. Sliding out of bed, he walked across the room for his jeans, removing the little black box from a front pocket. Flipping open the lid, he gazed down at the diamond ring he'd purchased a month ago.

No, life would never be boring, and that was just fine with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Songs used in this one shot were:

_All I Do Is Win_ by DJ Khaled

_Good Feeling_ by Flo-Rida

_Somebody to Love_ by Queen


	2. Collab Piece

**AN**: Hello again, lovies! As you know from reading 'Somebody to Love', I participated in Breath-of-twilight's Valentine's Countdown. In addition to that, I wrote part of the collab that went followed the countdown itself. You can read it in its entirity here: **www . fanfiction . net/s/7728398/31**

I was asked to post it here by some readers, because they felt strongly that it was one of the best limes I've ever written, lol. I am nothing but accommodating, so here it is. You don't need to read the entire story to get the gist of my part, only know that Edward is jaded by his skanky ex-wife, Tanya, and now in a relationship with an intern who works for him, Bella.

**OoOoOoO**

The last hour of the work day had been hell. My head was throbbing and I wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. I was slightly tempted to ask Bella for a rain check for our date, but I couldn't bring myself to turn down any opportunity to spend time with her. Everything about her either put a smile on my face or a hard-on in my pants.

When I arrived at my apartment, it was obvious that she'd let herself in with the spare key I'd given her not too long ago. The smell coming from the kitchen had me drooling immediately. I shrugged off my jacket and followed my nose to the source of said aromatic goodness, loosening my tie along the way.

My jaw just about dropped to the floor at the sight that met me. Bella was standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot, wearing a short, blue negligee. Its thin spaghetti straps held up a slight piece of silky fabric, which ended mid-thigh. Her hair was loose, curling down to the middle of her back. She turned when she heard me stumble into a chair. She winked while biting her lip, and suddenly my shitty day was nothing but a memory.

"I'm making spaghetti and meatballs," she purred seductively. "The sauce still has to simmer a bit, so why don't you have a seat in the living room and get comfortable?"

Honestly, I wanted nothing more than to stay right where I was and ogle her, but the sparkle in her eyes spurred me to do as she asked. I sank into my comfortable couch, letting my eyes close as my head hit the back, and let out a deep sigh. My eyes popped open when I felt hands caress my thighs.

My beautiful girlfriend eased herself down to kneel between my legs and smiled up at me.

"How was work?" she asked, her hands moving in an up-and-down motion that was incredibly distracting.

"It was terrible," I groaned. "It went on way too long and gave me headache. I need to hire someone to help out with some of the newer accounts, but the hiring process will just add more stress. It's a no-win situation."

"You know, you could delegate some of the hiring legwork to an intern who'd be willing to help."

I gazed down at her face, so open and earnest. It was one of those moments where I felt like she was too good to be true.

"I'll take that under advisement, Miss Swan."

"You do that, Mr. Cullen. While you're deliberating, I think I know a remedy to cure that headache of yours."

My eyes widened as she reached for my belt, swiftly undoing the buckle and urging me to lift my hips. She slid down my pants and boxers in one movement, and my rock hard cock stood at attention. Her hands felt silky smooth as they glided up and down my length.

"Fuuuck," I groaned, aching with her touch.

"Ssshh," she whispered, "just hang back and enjoy the show."

Bella bent forward and licked the head of my cock, and I thought I was going to explode.

"Baby, I- I've never-I mean-no one's ever done this to me." I admitted embarrassingly.

She rocked back on her heels and gave me an astonished look. "You've never gotten a blowjob before?" she asked in shock. "How is that even possible?"

"Tan-" I broke off, not even wanting to say her name. "She said it was disgusting and demeaning, and I cared too much about her to push the subject. Looking back at all of the other freaky stuff she wanted to try, I should have realized she was full of shit."

Thoughts of my ex-wife started to deflate my dick, but Bella had other ideas for it. With a determined look in her eyes, she wrapped her lips around my semi and began using her tongue and teeth to caress me. God damn, it felt like heaven. How did I go this long without ever having felt this? Even in all my fantasies, I never imagined it'd feel like this-so hot, so wet.

She hollowed out her cheeks and started to use suction as she bobbed up and down my length. My orgasm came with no warning, and as soon as I realized what was happening, I grabbed her head to pull her mouth off of me. Unfortunately, she was on a down stroke and there was nothing I could do but let go, filling her with my seed.

"God, Bella!" I cried out in pleasure. "I love you, baby."

I could feel her throat contract around me as she swallowed, and once the words left my mouth, she started choking. I jerked my hips away from her like I'd been burned, worried that she'd hurt herself. As I reached down to check on her, she was gazing at me in surprise.

"Did you mean it? Or was it just an 'in the moment' kind of thing?" she asked bashfully.

My heartbeat slowed when I realized she was physically fine, just unsure if my feelings were real.

I smiled, and reached down to wipe a white strand of cum that rested across her cheek, a result of her choking. Her cheeks blushed a beautiful dark pink as she dropped her head in embarrassment. I tilted her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"Don't hide from me. If anyone should be ashamed, it's me for how pitiful my stamina was. I'm so sorry."

Bella shook her head. "You were just fine. It was your first blowjob; I wasn't expecting it to be drawn-out."

She started to stand up, not meeting my gaze, and I realized I hadn't answered her question. I reached for her, pulling her up so that she straddled me, her knees on either side of mine. I cupped her cheeks, watching her eyes carefully scan mine.

"I meant it, Bella. Yes, I love you so damn much," I whispered earnestly before kissing her deeply. She moaned into my mouth, reaching up to tug on my hair.

When we broke apart, I resisted the urge to spit the sour taste out of my mouth.

"Shit, is that how I taste? How did you manage to swallow what you did, beautiful?"

She threw her head back, and laughed. "It's not without some difficulty, but the look on your face when I did was well worth it."

Overcome with desire and passion for this amazing woman, I slid my body out from under her, letting my ass hit the floor and leaving my head on the couch at a perfect angle to attack her beautiful pussy.

"Edward, what-" she broke off with a squeal as my tongue started lapping at her folds.

Her sweet, yet salty taste was much more palatable than my own semen, that's for sure. She gripped the back of the couch for balance when I slid one finger inside of her, stroking slowly. The little moans and "fucks" coming out of her mouth only spurred me on. I was determined to make her cum on my face.

I added a second finger and began pumping harder and faster. Her body started rocking in time with my fingers, and I knew she was getting close. When I pursed my lips around her clit and started sucking, she blew her lid.

"Edward, yes"' she cried out, practically bouncing on my face. "Yes!" she called as her walls tightened around my fingers and she began to shake.

She slumped forward, and I eased myself out from underneath her body. Wrapping my arms around her, I sat down and pulled her into my lap. Her head lolled lazily against my shoulder, and she gazed up at me with a happy smile.

"Wow, that was amazing. Thank you."

I brushed some hair behind her ear. "Are you kidding me? It's the least I could do after having your mouth on me. That was the most spectacular moment of my life. I should be thanking you."

She giggled and nestled her head in the crook of my neck. "I love you, too," she spoke, almost too quiet for me to hear.

Something stirred in my chest, and I felt light and carefree for the first time in years.

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea how happy you've made me. I feel like a different person."

My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly causing Bella to laugh, and push herself off of my chest.

"Come on, baby, let's feed that monster in your belly." She reached for my hand when she was back on her feet.

"Wouldn't you rather play with the monster in my pants again?" I asked cheekily.

Her face broke out in a grin before walking away. She turned at the kitchen doorway and winked. "We'll take care of him later, baby."

I stood in the middle of my living room floor for a moment, trying to absorb everything that had happened tonight. Not only had I confessed my love for this amazing woman in a completely embarrassing way, but for some small miracle, she loved me back. If I ever ran into Tanya again, I just might thank her for letting me go, so I could find Bella and what real love was supposed to be like.

Then again, maybe not.

**OoOoOoO**

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Bella stayed true to her word and was a lifesaver with the hiring process. When she had it narrowed down to three potentials, I was surprised to see Jasper Whitlock on the list. Picking up the phone, I dialed his number.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?" Jasper answered, in a calm voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you were interested in working here? I could've bypassed this whole process and just hired you from the start. It would've saved me a headache, man."

Jasper laughed. "Well, I wanted to do this right, not call my best friend and ask for a job. Plus, I thought you would've come across my resume sooner than this."

"I had Bella work through the candidates list. I only got the final group today."

"Bella, huh? I take it that things are going well on that front?" Jasper asked.

"It's been incredible," I practically gushed. "I never knew this was how a real relationship was supposed to be."

"You could've taken a hint from my fiancée and me. I always knew Alice and I were meant to be."

"Fiancée? Holy shit, congratulations!"

"Yep, that's part of the reason I'm looking to work in Seattle. We want to start a family closer to home, near our friends and family."

"That's great, Jazz, really. I'm sure Alice is excited."

Jasper laughed again. "You know Allie, excitable is her middle name."

"All right, well, when can you come in for your official interview? It's just a formality, but you really are the most qualified applicant."

"Is Wednesday too soon? We'll be in town trying to finish up our apartment hunting."

"No man," I replied, "Wednesday will be fine. I'll clear my schedule."

"Thanks, Edward. I appreciate it. I'll let you get back to work. Maybe we can hang out and shoot the shit Wednesday night?"

"Yeah, sure," I agreed readily. "That sounds perfect. Later, Jazz."

Stunned, I sat back in my chair, and called Bella into my office. She walked in with a look of concern etched on her face.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

Breaking out of my thoughts I grinned. "Nothing's wrong, baby. In fact, everything is perfect. We've found our new hire."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Already? Don't you need to interview anyone?"

I shook my head. "Jasper Whitlock not only has the best looking resume, he's also one of my oldest friends. I think this is going to be amazing."

I stood up and walked over to her, stopping to place my hands on her hips and lay a light kiss on her lips.

"Everything is perfect."


End file.
